


Murder Death Party: TEASER

by Mistressaq



Series: Murder Death Party [1]
Category: The Boulet Brothers’ DRAGULA Search for the World’s Next Drag Supermonster
Genre: Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressaq/pseuds/Mistressaq
Summary: Before a concertin the middle of nowherebodies hit the floor long before the show begins.





	Murder Death Party: TEASER

Are **you** ready?

 

Coming Soon

 

Starring:

Biqtch Puddin’ as The Developer

James Majesty as The Barman

Abhora as The Widow

Erika Klash as The Groupie

Felony Dodger as The Drummer

Victoria Black as The Romantic

Kendra Onyx as The Wild Card

and

Dahli as The Mastermind

 

 **Featuring** Special cameos from some of your RuGirl faves.

 

Before a concert, in the middle of nowhere, bodies hit the floor long before the show begins.

 

Be sure not to miss

 

MURDER DEATH PARTY

A Dragula story

 


End file.
